You are my hero
by kittiekaty
Summary: A story where Eren is not really treated well by the Captain. in the end he found himself a protector in his own Commander who is more than willing to protect that brat.
1. Chapter 1

You are my hero

I knew from the very beginning that I was just a tool in their hands. And I was beware of that fact, that they would not treat me the same way as the others. I knew that I will face really hard times at the Scouting Legion, but I was determined. I told myself that I will erase all those Titans from the Earth's surface at all costs.

With that in my mind I joined the Scouting Legion. However, not everyone was happy about it. Especially, after they got to know about my Titan shifting ability.

But I did not care about other´s opinion. Some of them were even so scared that they refuse to be with me in the same room. I did not care about those spooked idiots. I was just being myself. Luckily, there were few of them, with whom I became really good friends.

….

However, I wasn't the only one, which scared the shit out of everyone. Captain Levi. He was the one who really did not really treat us in gentle way. But you cannot expect to be treated like a princess when it comes to fighting giant Titans.

If you do not have enough courage, mental and physical strength than you are nothing just a scum condemned to be eating as a snack by those Titans.

I had to learn really fast, that what I say does not mean a dam thing. And if I dared to talk back to someone, then I had to face the punishment of a lifetime.

Captain Levi did not really like my rebellious states, which I went through, during training sessions. However, I must admit I was wrong in most cases and the punishments were spot on.

Also, I must admit that I can lose my temper really easily. Especially, when someone needles me with his bullshit, I have no time for it.

With that I wasn't really popular amongst my peers. And Levi noticed that and every time he taught me a lesson that I won't forget till my last breath.

After some time, I realized that Levi had something against me. And it started to bother me. He was purposely waiting for an opportunity to punish me and bit me into a pulp most of the time.

I had no chance to defend myself, because I wasn't able to and I did not dare to fight back my own superior.

Slowly but surely I got fed up. Who wouldn't be, if he got beaten up for doing nothing wrong?

I asked myself numerous times, what the hell I do wrong. Why must be me the one who is hated, beaten up, looked down like I was a pile of shit?

….

However, there was one who did not treat me like a scumbag. He was like the only one except for Hanji, who treated me normally. It was the Commander himself.

From the beginning as I joined the Scouting Legion, he was the only one that did not look at me as weapon or as a monster in disguise. He treated me equally as the others. He was the only one I trusted the most.

Even though, Levi had the supervision over me, I always run after the Commander when I needed something and he always made time for me, even if he was busy with other works.

….

One day, I was sitting on the bench and looking up at the sky, when I heard someone approaching me. I looked in the direction of the footsteps just to see a pissed of Levi with his murderous look on his face.

I began to sweat, because I knew that he was going to yell at me like he used to.

"What the heck are you doing here, Eren. The others are working their asses off and you are slacking off."

"I.. I… am sorry… I just…. I just needed some rest…. "I tried to explain but I knew that Levi wouldn't buy it. Although, it was true that I was tired as hell and couldn't move an inch.

He raised his eyebrows. "You are being tired, from what?" He asked with clear anger in his voice.

"Honestly, after those experiments with Hanji. It really took the toll on me." I said and that was true. Because of those crazy experiments I had to turn into my Titan like four times in a row and that is not an easy task to do. However, Levi wasn't really thoughtful of me so he of course did not buy my bullshit excuse.

"Are you trying to piss me off even more Eren…" he took a sharp breath and continued.

"That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard in my life you know. Lately, you are really getting on my nerves, you know. And I have no time to deal with your shit, brat. I must warn you, one more slacking off from your duties and you are dead. And I mean it, so please take it seriously. Otherwise do not wish me. Now go and clean the stable." And he walked off.

I sat there dumfounded. He really did not take me in consideration that I am just as a human being as him. It is true that thanks to the Titan shifting I can heal and regenerate faster. Yet still, I feel like truck has driven over me.

I sighed sadly. I was about to stand up and go to clean the stable when the Commander approached me.

"Just sit a little longer and do not take Levi too seriously. "He smiled at me as he sat down next to me. Suddenly a little blush appeared on my face.

"I… do not want to cause any more trouble."

"You deserve a break you know. I was closely watching you today and you did more than well. Good job, Eren." And he patted me on my shoulder.

I did not know what to say on this. It was rare when I got praised, especially when the Commander was the one.

"Thank you. I just did what I could. But I still have doubts that it was enough." I said.

"Eren, don't doubt yourself. You did the maximum what you could. I saw it. Not everyone would have been able to do what you did. I am really impressed by you. No kidding." He said with an unusual calm and friendly voice. I was kind of surprised.

No one has ever spoken to me like Erwin did. He and Hanji were the only ones, who treated me kindly.

Erwin looked at me with a gently smile. "You know what? For the rest of the day you are free from any duties. I will talk with Levi. You need to have a proper rest before the next big mission."

"NO… no it is fine… I am fine… I have rested enough…"

Erwin raised his eyebrows at me. "It is my command, Eren. You need to rest and that's it. No talking back. I will handle Levi do not worry." And he smiled again at me.

Oh my, that smile killed me. It was a rare sight to see the Commander smile. I need to admit that since I have joined the Scouting Legion I have always admired the Commander. But lately that pure admiration is turning into something I cannot explain. Every time we spoke I feel a lump n my throat, my heart beat faster and my cheeks are burning with blush.

It took me like two minutes to gather myself together. "Ok, if that is what you want, then I will go for a little walk outside of the castle, if it's ok."

"Of course, take your time. But be back before it is too dark."

"I will. " And I smiled at him. I just couldn't take the way he looked at me. He was captivating me with those gently blue eyes.

I stood up, saluted and then literally ran off. I looked back and he was still smiling at me. I couldn't believe it.

….

3rd POV

Erwin was sitting on the bench when Levi approached him. "Where the heck is that stupid brat?" he asked.

"He just went for a walk." Erwin said calmly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Who told him he could do that?" Levi was seriously pissed off.

"I was the one. You got a problem with that?" Erwin looked at him.

"Yes I have. Why did you do that?"

"It's simple. Because, he was totally worn out and deserved that."

Levi couldn't believe it. "You must be joking. That ungrateful brat needs to learn where his place is." He was boiling inside. Eren will pay for his disobedience later.

"Why? He did everything what he was asked. I saw him during those experiments. He almost collapsed. You cannot make him do more than is capable of. He has also his limits. He is just a human like us."

Levi looked at Erwin in shocked. "Why are you guarding him? He is just like a brat like the others. Even he is worst, because he can turn into a giant monster and kills us all without hesitation. He needs to know his limits."

"…. So you he cannot rest for a while because you think he will just go berserk and turn into a Titan and kill us?... for fuck sake, Levi. You cannot be serious. Let that kid to take some air, for goodness sake. He is improving a lot and you somehow do not want to accept that. He is no longer that rebellious brat he was, when he joined us. I can tell myself he will be just fine. So leave him alone, for a moment okay?"

Levi was dumfounded. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Erwin, what did that brat do to you that you are defending him so much."

"He did nothing. I just cannot overlook the fact that he is working his ass of and cannot take just a little break from work. I cannot let my subordinates to overwork themselves. Everyone needs to chill and relax from time to time. You never know when it will be your last moment of freedom before you will be killed."

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh my, what a heart-touching speech it was. Normally I will cry. "He was sarcastic as ever.

"But why is that, that the others aren't complaining a dam thing just him? And why is that he always run into you instead of me if he got a problem?"

Erwin chuckled. "Let me guess. Is it quite possible that he is afraid of you, you dumbass. I know that you have beaten him up quite frequently and threaten him. Do not play that you do not know anything about it. And don't worry Eren wasn't the one who told me that. He wasn't running to me like a child to give you away. But those grazes and blue-black marks were obvious that something is going on. And I do not like it a slightest bit."

Levi just rolled his eyes. "Pche… I did not do that. I am not responsible that he is clumsy and cannot take care of himself and ends up covered in bruises like a 5 –year-old."

"You really think I will buy your bullshit, Levi? You are more than obvious that you hate that kid, even though he did not anything wrong. I just cannot understand why do you hate him so much?"

"Nah… it is not like that. I don't hate that kid. It is I just can't stand out his childish behavior and that he goes on rampage like a wild animal like in every freaking hour. "

"And why are you so concerned about that kid´s well-being, Erwin? Do not tell me you are interested in him."

Erwin smirked." What if I am … it is not your business. But I will tell you this…" and he leaned closer to Levi.

"Do not dare to hurt him anymore than you have. If you do than you better do not wish me. And I do not care if you are supposed to be the humanity strongest soldier. Just leave that kid alone."He said with a coldly tone. He was dead serious, Levi could tell from that murderous tone.

Levi smirked provocatively." And what if I disobey? Will you really kill me because of him? Ha-ha –ha you are too funny. He is under my supervision so …. "

Erwin raised his eyebrow.

"But not for too long, my dear. Do not take it for granted. You have probably forgotten that I am here the boss."

"And what if you are the boss? You cannot tell me what to do. You are not my babysitter." He replied sarcastically.

"If you say so… But do not forget that if you hurt him again or beat him up you are dead man. That is for sure."

And with that he stood up from the bench. Before leaving he whispered. "Have a nice day I am going to find my Eren." And he walked off smiling under his nose.

Levi sat there like he was scalded with hot water. He was angry, furious. But he told himself that brat will be punished badly. He doesn't give a fuck about Erwin's warnings. He will show that kid where his place is.

….

End of Chapter 1 :D


	2. Chapter 2

1st POV

I was walking down the good-known footway to the river, where I usually spend my free time. My mind was occupied with what has just happened. When I arrived to the well-known spot, I sat down and watched the slowly flowing crystal-clear water underneath the rock.

I cannot really understand why the Commander was so nice to me, even though he had no reason to be so nice towards me. But his smile was just too much to handle. The way he looked at me was somehow not ordinary. Maybe I am just over-thinking it and it was just a gently gesture, yet it still bugs me a lot.

I am getting goose-bumps instantly as I think about him, his captivating blue eyes, his smile…. I shook my head in disbelief. I cannot believe that I am thinking about the Commander in that way. That is just impossible. There is like no fucking way. However, I must admit that I kind of feel attracted to him. Who would not be? He is really handsome man to begin with. And I know that he can have anyone in the entire castle.

I know that he had a relationship with Levi but it just did not really worked out. I am still surprised that Levi was the one who broke it off with him; even I do not really understand how he could do that, since Erwin was like the perfect lover for him and did everything to please him.

Obviously it is not my business to begin with what happened between them, yet somehow I am glad that it turned out that way.

Not that I am seeking an opportunity, it is just that the Commander deserves someone better than that embittered, clean-freak midget.

….

3rd POV

Eren was sitting on the edge of the huge rock, when Erwin spotted him. For a minute he just stood there where he was and just watched the young cadet. He was captivated by the young man before he even knew it. Eren was surely growing into a fine and ridiculously handsome man. And those emerald green eyes and genuine smile just added to his handsomeness.

Even though, Eren looks just fine, in reality he is everything but fine. He is still battling with himself for not being a normal human being. He still is bullied for it, especially by Levi. He is aware of it and is pissed off it.

But he decided that he will protect Eren at all costs. He deserves to be handled like the others. Even in this case much more. He needs to be shown love, affection, and care from the other. Something that Eren misses so much, lately. He will not allow anyone to harm this boy.

….

Erwin got closer to the young man, laying a hand on his shoulder. Eren almost jumped out of his skin by the touch. He turned his head to see who it was. He almost fainted.

Erwin smiled as he saw that little blush on Eren's face. He was just too cute to be real.

"Take it easy, Eren. " He said.

"Co-commander… what are you doing here? You scared me."Eren said. He bows his head down so Erwin could see his burning face.

"It wasn't my intention to scare you, Eren. Can I sit down next to you?" He asked with his typical husky voice.

Eren slowly moved a little to make space for Erwin. "Of course you can. "

Erwin smiled. He sat down next to him and just watched the young man battling with his nerves. He found it really cute.

"Don't be so nervous Eren, I don't bite."

"I am not nervous, it is just that… "He was indeed nervous; he even couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

Erwin raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Are you sure about it, Eren? Because I can see it clearly that you are."

Eren looked to the side ashamed. His face was burning with embarrassment, he wasn't ready for this.

"Look at me, Eren." He commanded him, yet it did not sound like one.

Eren slowly turned his head towards Erwin. He immediately regretted it as he was captured by those ridiculously beautiful blue eyes.

Erwin smiled as Eren looked at him with those innocent eyes of his.

"What are you doing here, Commander?" Eren asked him with a nervous voice.

"Honestly, I just went for a walk and somehow ended up here." He said calmly. Eren looked at him doubtfully.

"Should I believe in that crap, mister?"

"Nah… you got me. " Erwin burst out in laughter. "I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. You didn't look quite well. "

"Thanks for your concern. I do not know what to say. I am pissed at myself for being such a weakling."

Erwin looked at Eren with a serious face.

"Stop doubting yourself, Eren. You are not a weakling. You are stronger than you think. It is just that you have reached your own limit. It is natural to get tired and need some rest. Everyone has the right to rest, you know. You did more than well. Your skills are getting better and better. I will say this once. "He moved closer to Eren. The brunet dryly gulped his face was literally on fire as he could feel Erwin's presence nearer than it should be.

Erwin with his right hand lifted Eren's chin and made him to look into his eyes.

"Do not doubt yourself ever again. You are a great warrior. You are amazing human being especially with your flaws, because the flaws are making you even more special. You are special and much needed. Please, do not take Levi seriously. When he is frustrated, he is the worst. I can tell you from first hand. He ventilates his frustration, anger on everyone who is around him. He will blame everyone except for himself. When you have a problem with him and do not know to handle feel free to come and see me and let me help you, ok?" He was gently as ever. Eren looked at him with widened eyes.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I know it sounds strange, but you know I am really concerned for you. And in the next few weeks I will make everything I can to take you under my supervision. "

"What? "

"As you heard, I will take you over from Levi. I know that you deserve much than you are receiving right now. "

"Why would you do that for me? I am just a monster."  
"Would you stop with that I am a monster shit? You are not a monster, you are just like the rest of us, you know. I am doing it because I want to. To tell you the truth I am really interested in you. "

Eren looked at him with his eyes almost falling out of their holes." You what? You must be joking right?"

Erwin looked at him with a death serious glance. "Do I look like that I am joking? I mean it seriously. I am really interested in you in a romantically way. I know that I shouldn't be but I just cannot help it. You just twisted me around your finger and make me do stupid things that I normally wouldn't do, even going against Levi. And that is something to say. However, I am already fed up with the way he treats you. It just makes my blood boil in my veins. You deserves so much better. He doesn't really understand what he is doing and in what kind of trouble he is getting himself into. "

Eren was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his own ears. "Why would you do all this for me? I do not deserve this. Levi will be furious. I do not want to be the one who gets you into trouble, you know."

"Eren, I already told Levi that if he lays a finger on you he will regret it in an instant. Trust me when I say that I will protect you. Anyways, he cannot do any harm to me. If he does, it will cost him dearly. Trust me I know what I am saying. I am the Commander for a reason."

Still confused Eren wasn't really sure what to think about this whole thing. On one side, he was really happy that the Commander is showing him the side that usually no one knows about, on the other side he is freaked out to death what will happen if Levi knows all about this. He will make his life a living hell that is for sure. It will be even worse than it already is.

Erwin pulled the younger boy closer to his chest. Eren didn't protest at all. For once he felt safe and protected as he laid his head on Erwin's chest. He felt the relief that he hadn't felt like in ages. It felt just so right, however it wasn't. At least he thought so.

Erwin gently wrapped his hands around him.

"I swear to God, that I am going to protect you at all costs. You are really important for me, do not forget it. I will make sure that no one hurts you ever again. I like you. I like you a lot. But most importantly, do not underestimate yourself ever again. You are so much better than you think you are. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to us, especially to me. "

Erwin lifted with one of his hands Eren's chin so he could into those mesmerizing emerald green orbs, which captivated him in a second.

And then he suddenly closed the distance between them and sealed his lips on Eren's in a slow and sweet kiss.

….

To be continued…


End file.
